sontariprojectdevfandomcom-20200215-history
History (Terra)
The History of Terra Pre-History Total Length: 20,000 years This was the age of Elves. Many of the other races were simply living in small tribes, but Humanity was starting to grow in number and become a dominant force in the world. No one can actually say for sure how long it lasted and the Elves tell that they were introduced to the world from the trees by Terra herself. Day of Miracles On the Fields of Terra, the Gods came to Terra to show themselves to its people. They gave the world what is now called the Unified Calander and the basics of magic. They also allowed for both Divine and Nature magic, though the introduction of these made way for Arcane magic. 1st Era Total Length: 205 years This was an age devoted to the Gods. It also founded all the countries on the Mavris Continent. Technology advanced slowly as there was plenty of Divine and Nature magic to sustain everyone's needs. The Era ended with the discovery of left-over magic from Divine spells being able to be formed into Arcane magic. 2nd Era Total Length: 568 years This Era saw the discovery of steam power as well as the foundation of magic powered items. The creation of Wands, Staves and Potions was about half-way through this Era in order to preserve the limited magic available in the world. This Era had a long period of stillness when it came to technology and magic, but its arts flourished and many new types of foods were discovered. In 109, many Humans set out to sea in order to claim new land. This lead to the foundation of Semblan Continent and the second time Humans had met Dwarves, the first being in the Fields of Terra. In 111, the Kingdom of Cora was founded. In 135, the Kingdom of Damaari was founded, though it soon fell into the state of constant war that it is still in by the 5th Era. In 520, the Sontari Empire was founded and it started its march across the Mavris Continent. The Order of Divity was founded shortly after as the Empire's military police. Game: C.O.D.A. No one knows how it happened, but in 568 the Great Maelstrom popped into existance and made Arcane magic much more sustainable. It also woke powers in many people, called Blood Magic, but it also gave similar powers to many monsters and beasts. 3rd Era Total Length: 612 years This Era's biggest point of interest is the complete conquest of the Mavris continent by the Sontari Empire. The Empire made many attempts to cross the seas, but Cora's mighty naval force managed to hold it back. The Elven land of Kini was captured and the Elves were made slaves by the Empire. In the early years, two new races appeared from apparently nowhere. The Ri and Vampires. Ri were treated with hostility in the Empire but were accepted easily by other nations. The Vampires caused much trouble for the populace of Damaari, but disappeared about 150 years after they were discovered. Many believed this was because Vampire Hunters arose to combat them and were successful. Game: Vampyr In year 29 the Golem Creation Ritual was discovered. In the year 598 the Three Dwarven Clans of Cramor went to war with each other over Golems and their creation, mostly due to the anti-Golem side joining Cora in the war against the Empire. All Golems were destroyed and there were Two Clans from then on. With the discovery of more and more types of Undead as well as the Ritual to bring the dead back to life, a new type of creature arrived on the world as a side-effect. They were called The Life and became a plague upon the world until they were lead to the Great Maelstrom where they still exist and continue to grow in numbers. During this plague they completely wiped out the Gnome race. This Era ended with the discovery of the Airship. The creator played both sides for more money, so Cora and Sontar got the technology at the same time. When they first met in battle, both sides were surprised as they were expecting an easy victory, not an even fight. 4th Era Total Length: 842 years This Era is often known as "The Long War" due to the fact that the entire Era can basically be summed up as the Allied Nations of Semblan verses the Sontari Empire. Many trade negotiations and war partnerships were formed across the Semblan Continent and the Sontari Empire managed to land many times. The furthest north town in Cora, Valra, was bombed many times. Technological advances were mostly due to Arcane Infusion, which allowed for many new things, such as long-range communication and better airships. Games (in order): Shard, Loktar's Story, Dirk's Fate, Little Luck, The Running Darkness The Era ended when The Hero King destroyed the Sontari Empire single-handedly. The Sontari states were released into their original countries and Sontar returned to being Maraki. 5th Era Total Length: 80 (ongoing) This is known as the Era of Adventurers. The war left many ruins and cities long abandonned across both continents, but people are also travelling more. The Staffshot was created in year 3, but was a weapon being designed and tested during the war. Game: Realms In year 50, the Adventurers' Guild was formed in both Cora and Maraki in order to formalise adventuring. Games: Devon Reborn Possible future (in order): Morigana, Airship Clans, Son's Fate, Sklaran Life, Pink World